1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Exterminating Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Integrated Pest Control System for providing a strong and reliable defense against pests for building structures which is convenient to utilize.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Exterminating Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Exterminating Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Exterminating Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,796; U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,434; U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,749; U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,669; U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,806 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,706.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Integrated Pest Control System. The inventive device includes a plurality of pipes interconnected throughout the walls of the building structure, a plurality of dispensing nozzles connected along the pipes, and a pump connected to the pipes for forcing a chemical throughout the pipes and out the nozzles.
In these respects, the Integrated Pest Control System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a strong and reliable defense against pests for building structures which is convenient to utilize.